La puta de Marshall
by Sao801
Summary: Marshall le ha enseñado a su novio Gumball sobre el sexo, ahora será tu amada puta hasta que el príncipe muera
1. Hoy sabras que es el placer

Ya hacía casi tres semanas que el joven vampiro, Marshall Lee, se declaró ante el príncipe Gumball. Marshall ya estaba aburrido, quería sexo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no intimidaba.

Marshall se llevaba a Gumball de la mano, esa era la noche en que por fin poseería el cuerpo de su novio.

-M-marshall…-Dijo Gumball – No estoy preparado mentalmente…

-No me importa- Contestó el vampiro, mientras lo acorralaba. – Hoy tomaré tu trasero ¿Entendido?

El joven rosado solamente acintió, dejandose hacer por el chico grisaseo. Marshall comenzó a besar a Gumball, para dar inicio a su ritual de amor. El vampiro se empezó a frotar contra Gumball, el cual se resistió en un comienzo gracias al miedo, pero luego se dejó llevar ya que su novio acostumbraba a hacer eso cuando se besaban.

-Gumball – Dijo Marshall, cortando el beso y dandole la vuelta- chupa mis dedos.

El vampiro se abrazó al príncipe por detrás, besando su cuello y con su otra mano acarisiaba sus labios hasta meter sus dedos en su boca. Gumball, con mucho sonrojo, chupaba aquellos delgados y largos dedos que exploraban su boca. Mientras Marshall Lee seguía besando la nuca de Gumball, comenzó a meter la mano en los pantalones, haciendolo temblar. Sus pantalones cayeron y el príncipe sólo encojió sus hombros y bajó la cabeza. Marshall comenzó a introducir sus lubricados dedos en la entrada trasera de Gumball, haciendo que tiemble aún más.

-Ya no te dolerá….-Dijo Marshall, mientras sonreía, pero luego escuchó unos quejidos - ¿Gumball?

-Nhg….Uhg….Hic….-Lloraba Gumball en voz baja- No….-Dijo con un bajo tono, sin dejar de llorar.

Marshall comprendía la situación, no quería que Gumball la pasara mal en su primera vez y si no le gustaba, sería la última.

-Perdona, Gumgum – Llamó este por su apodo, mientras sacaba sus dedos. – Perdona, haré algo especial solo para ti, ni siquiera lo he hecho a mis novias, así que mantente tranquilo. – Y con una sonrisa, le dio un tierno beso en su rostro.

Se arrodilló y colocó sus manos en el traseo del príncipe. Este volteó a mirarlo, con los ojos lagrimosos y llenos de curiosidad. No esperaba lo que el vampiro hizo a continuación. Marshall empezó a lamer la entrada trasera de Gumball, lubricandolo. Gumball solamente se estremeció con la sensación.

-¡N-no! ¡M-m-m-marshall! Eso es…¡Ah! Asqueroso…. – Gemía mientras temblaba.

Marshall sólo seguía con su labor y después prosiguió a introducir su lengua en su recto. Gumball gimió mucho más fuerte al sentir la humeda lengua de su novio en sus paredes interiores. Comenzó a disfrutar la sensación y a exitarse. Marshall notó eso y empezaba a masturbar al príncipe. Él tambien se sentía exitado y comenzó a tener una erección que apretaba en sus pantalones. El vampiro acarisiaba de arriba hacia abajo el pene de Gumball mientras seguía pasando su lengua.

-N-no….Marshall…C-creo que voy a….correrme….-Decía Gumball, estremeciendose.

El grisáceo sólo aumentó la velocidad de sus carisias y sacó su lengua, para morder ligeramente la cadera del amateur. El dulce príncipe sólo gemía de una forma muy sonora, hasta lanzar su esperma en la mano de Marshall.

-¿Ves? Se siente rico~ - Rió el vampiro, viendo a su novio respirando de forma algo agitada – Ahora, tú encargate de mi.

El no muerto se levantó y volteó a Gumball, haciendo que crucen sus miradas. El chicloso príncipe seguía jadeando por su reciente orgasmo, mientras su novio solo se reía cuando tomaba la mano del príncipe para colocarla entre sus piernas.

-Frótamelo ¿Puedes? – Pidió Marshall.

El príncipe, con mucha vergüenza, comenzó a frotar los pantalones de Marshall. Al saber que no era suficiente frotar sobre sus jeans, decidió armarse de valor y abrirselos, para sacar su duro pene y ver como estaba.

-Santo cielo….Está tan grande – Dijo, mientras contemplaba su parte inferior.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó retóricamente – Es todo tuyo. Puedes jugar con él tanto como quieras.

Gumball lo miró a los ojos, muy avergonzado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, mirando esa enorme erección. Se comenzó a calentar poco a poco y a jadear, a pesar de no ser tocado. De forma rápida, también tomó su propio pene y lo pegó contra el de Marshall, para poderse masturbar junto a èl.

-Que bueno que te gusta, Gumgum, disfrútalo. – Mencionó Marshall Lee mientras le daba un beso en el rostro a su jadeante príncipe, lo cual se convirtió en uno de lengua.

Cuando Gumball y Marshall Lee se corrieron, manchándose uno al otro, Marshall tomó algo de semen y comenzó a lubricar el trasero de Gumball nuevamente. Ya no había dolor, solo placer, incluso el príncipe llegó a mover el mismo sus propias caderas.

-Ma-Marshall…-Tartamudeó el príncipe.

- Ahora voy a penetrarte , Gumgum.

El vampiro comenzó a voltear al príncipe y a penetrarlo suavemente. Gumball se quejó un poco al inicio, pero Marshall Lee hizo un excelente trabajo con sus dedos y le dejó de doler rápidamente.

-Ahh… - Gimió sonoramente el chicloso.

- ¿Puedo moverme? – Susurró este al oído.

El príncipe, con toda su vergüenza, asintió a la propuesta del vampiro. Tal vez sea por los 18 años que se había estado conteniendo, porque se sentía extrañamente bien. El no muerto dio comienzo a sus movimientos, mientras que el príncipe hacía lo mismo. Marshall se sorprendió ante eso y rió, nunca creyó que el Dulce Príncipe sería tan lujurioso, dando inicio a sus pensamientos, como que Gumball se masturbaba mucho y usaba su trasero, y otras cosas más.

-Vaya, Gumgum – Dijo este a su oído, mientras seguía empujando – No sabía que eras de esa forma. Creo que ahora serás mi puta – Y dando a terminar la frase, le plantó un beso en la boca a su príncipe, el cual aceptó muy bien.

-A-aaaaahh….N-no…Marshall, no…ah, me d-di-digas de esa form-ma - Dijo con mucha dificultad ante la fricción.

Marshall sólo se seguía riendo, entrando y saliendo del recto de Gumball. Este gemía de forma sonora y hacía todo lo que Marshall le pedía sin llegarlo a dudar. Su visión estaba muy nublada y su cuerpo estaba ardiente. Su mente estaba consumida por el sexo y ya no pensaba claramente.

-¡M-MARSHALL! ¡YA NO! ¡V-V-VOY A….! – Gritaba Gumball, víctima del placer.

En cuestión de tiempo ambos se corrieron, dejando a Gumball muy cansado. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, aun tenía mucha vergüenza. Su respiración estaba bastante agitada, pero comenzaba a ver las cosas claramente. Marshall besó detrás de su cuello, sacando su miembro del trasero de su príncipe, de forma lenta para hacer sensitivo al chicloso.

-Ahhh… - Gimió cuando sentía salir el pene de Marshall.

-Mira que adorable – Dijo Marshall cuando terminó de sacar su miembro y abrir su trasero con sus manos- Tú culo está todo lleno de mi semen~ tan solo mira como brota esto.

-Déjame, Marshall….No digas esas cosas… - Le dijo el chicloso, mirando al suelo, avergonzando.

-Pero es una linda vista – Subió la mirada el vampiro, con una sonrisa y sin apartar sus manos- Todo esto me dejó lleno de semen….Debes limpiar mi polla por mis servicios, Gumgum~

- ¿Limpiarla? – Preguntó este, volteándolo a ver

- Sip, con tu boca

- ¿Mi boca? ¡Marshall, eso es muy asqueroso!

- Fue mucho más asqueroso cuando lamí tu culo, y te gustó mucho. Deberías hacer lo mismo por mi ¿No crees? Venga, Gumgum, no me dejes así.

Gumball dudó por unos momentos, luego se decidió por hacer lo que le pedían. Se arrodilló ante Marshall, dejando su cabeza a la altura de las caderas de Marshall.

Sus labios se envolvieron en la cabeza y luego hasta la mitad. Sus mejillas estaban ahuecadas y balanceaba su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pasando su lengua por la carne de este. Cerró sus ojos mientras lamía y chupaba de forma rítmica, tratándole de dar a Marshall todo el placer que podía. A veces lo miraba a la cara, mientras el vampiro apoyaba su cabeza hacia un lado de su hombro, con una sonrisa en su rostro y jugaba con los cabellos del príncipe. Marshall comenzó a temblar un poco y se inclinó, tomando la cabeza de Gumball con ambas manos y apretó un poco. Se corrió sin avisar en la boca del chicloso,

-Trágatelo todo, Gumgum…. – Pidió el vampiro.

Gumball, con mucho esfuerzo, hizo lo que le pidieron. El sabor era amargo, pero no estaba tan mal. Sentía toda la sustancia caliente de Marshall pasar por su garganta, dándole una coloración de vergüenza. Se separó con un ''plop''.

-Bien hecho, mi dulce príncipe~ -Sonrió Marshall, mientras lo veía y le daba un beso relajante en su mejilla. – Ahora sabes lo que es el sexo, y lo disfrutaras siempre ¿Entendido?

-S-sí….Marshall – Contestó, con una bella sonrisa mientras de su boca goteaba la esencia de Marshall.

Y así comienzan las aventuras sexuales de estos dos

* * *

Aasdasdasasdasdasd, mi primera historia de estos dos ewe estará lleno de Lemmon o¬o


	2. Demasiado Joven

Capítulo 2: Demasiado Joven

El vampiro y el príncipe follaban como conejos desde esa última vez. Muchas veces el Príncipe Gumball se negaba, pero siempre terminaba aceptando. Marshall dejó de visitar al príncipe durante unos días, para no molestar tanto. Cuando volvió, se llevó una gran sorpresa ¡Gumball se había convertido en un niño! A Marshall no le gustaba nada eso, no quería follarse a un niño.

-Joder, que aburrido….-Se quejó- Maldita sea ¿Cuándo coño serás de 18 otra vez?

-Pues aún no….-Le contestó el rosado- Me gustaría estar así un poco más….Cuando tengo 18 años todo es muy aburrido….¡Con trece todo es divertido! Porque mis padres nunca me dejaron comportarme como un niño…

- ¿Todo es aburrido? –Miró el grisáceo- ¿Quieres ver lo que sí es divertido cuando creces? –Sonrió de forma pícara

-¿Qué es lo divertido cuando se tiene 18? –Pregunto curioso.

-Ven aquí y te mostraré.

El pequeño se acercó, con algo de desconfianza. El vampiro apenas lo tuvo en frente, lo tomó y pegó sus labios con los del niño. El rosado se asustó y trató de zafarse, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Se dejó llevar por la lengua del mayor, quedándose sin aliento. Marshall se despegó y sonrió.

-Y eso no es toda la diversión – Dijo - Recuerdas como nos divertimos, ¿Verdad?

El príncipe afirmó, sonrojado. Él sabía lo que venía a continuación, a pesar de ser inocente. Marshall miró a los pantalones del pequeño tembloroso y se rió al ver un bulto en ellos.

-No jodas, Gumgum ¿Ya estas duro con tan solo un beso? – Rió el vampiro.

-¡N-no me mires! – Gritó avergonzado, poniendo las manos entre sus piernas.

- ¿Quieres ayuda? – Sonrió el mayor.

El niño estaba muy avergonzado, no quería que Marshall viera su intimidad, pero aceptaba que estaba necesitado. Pensó por unos momentos y luego cerró sus ojos, afirmando ligeramente. Su novio se rió y se puso detrás de él, bajando sus pantalones rápidamente y tomando su pequeña erección, comenzándola a bombear. Gumball gimió altamente, tomando el brazo del vampiro y cerrando sus ojos. Se sentía inquieto y también bastante bien. Marshall sólo se reía ante las reacciones del niño. Poco a poco dirigió su otra mano al trasero del príncipe e introdujo sus dedos. Las rodillas de Gumball comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

-N-no…Atrás no….M-m-me duele…Marshall…- Gemía Gumball.

-No te preocupes, ya no te dolerá – Susurró Marshall a su oído, dándole un beso reconfortante en la mejilla.

El vampiro notó que a Gumball le temblaban mucho las rodillas, así que decidió sentarse y poner a su pequeño novio en frente de él, aún haciendo su trabajo. Gumball rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras Marshall daba besos en la cara y en los labios. El mayor por fin consiguió conseguir el punto más placentero del príncipe y comenzó a masajearlo. Gumball sólo se inundaba más en el placer y comenzaba a mover sus caderas y a besar a Marshall de forma apasionada y torpe. Después de un rato, se logró correr, jadeando y tratando de tomar aire.

-¿Ves, Gumgum? Cuando se tiene 18 años no todo es tan aburrido. – Sonrió el vampiro. – Bien, me iré a lavar las manos.

Marshall se levantó y fue al baño, dejando a Gumball solo en la cama y sin pantalones. Lavó sus manos y volvió al cuarto después de un rato. Se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía en frente. Gumball estaba masturbándose nuevamente y metiendo sus dedos en su trasero.

-Niño pervertido – Dijo el vampiro - ¿Qué haces? ¿Tanto te gustó?

Gumball se asustó al ver a Marshall y sacó sus dedos y se sentó rápidamente, tapándose con una manta. Su rostro estaba totalmente encendido y temblaba. Se le notaba la vergüenza porque su novio lo había acabado de ver masturbándose. No sabía que decir.

-….Déjame ayudarte nuevamente. – Sonrió Marshall, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El vampiro desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó su miembro. Gumball sólo lo miraba con vergüenza, acercando su temblorosa mano hacia él, para poderlo tocar. Marshall volvió a reír ante la timidez del menor, le hacía mucha gracia. Tomó sus caderas y lo acercó, besándolo. Sus lenguas jugaban lentamente, mientras Marshall sonreía mentalmente. Se mantuvo así por unos momentos hasta separarse. El príncipe seguía jadeando ante su falta de aliento, siempre sonrojado.

-¿Te sentías bien cuando te tocabas? – Preguntó Marshall.

-…S-sí…. – Afirmó Gumball con mucha timidez.

-¿Cómo era mejor? ¿Tocándote tú mismo o que yo te tocara?

-Q-que tú me toc-c-caras….

-…Eres muy lindo – Sonrío Marshall, dándole un beso en la frente. – Bien, ahora te sentirás mucho mejor

Marshall volvió a besar al chico, frotando sus caderas contra las de él. Gumball sólo jadeaba de forma rápida y caliente. Poco a poco, Marshall levantó las caderas del niño e introdujo su pene en su entrada. Lo bajó poco a poco mientras el príncipe gemía sonoramente. Cuando estaba totalmente dentro, su polla descansaba justo en el punto que hacía olvidar todo a Gumball. El niño se abrazó a él, temblando y jadeando mucho. Cuando Gumball sintió que ya se sentía preparado, comenzó a moverse poco a poco de arriba hacia abajo. Marshall lo ayudó, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y moviéndolo un poco más rápido. Se besaban de forma apasionada, hasta que ambos cayeron. Marshall estaba sobre Gumball, sosteniéndose en el aire con sus brazos y empujando fuertemente. El rosado lanzaba gemidos incontrolables, con sus mejillas encendidas y sus babas caían de la comisura de sus labios. El vampiro siempre le sonreía y acariciaba su rostro con dulzura, besándolo de forma delicada de vez en cuando.

-¡M-M-MARSHALL! - Gritó de forma desesperada Gumball - ¡N-NO PUEDO! ¡QUIERO CORRERME! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Todavía no termino, Gumgum…Aún no debes correrte. – Contestó Marshall, aún empujando.

Gumball no logró escucharlo, ya que sin importar lo que dijo Marshall, se corrió de forma instantánea. Estaba jadeando, sonrojado y su estomago lleno de su propio semen.

-¡No! – Se quejó Marshall – Gumgum, yo aún no he terminado.

-P-perdón….Pero no pude más…. – Confesó el pequeño, colorándose aún más, con sus manos en su cara por la vergüenza.

- ….Bien, no importa. Hagamos una segunda ronda.

-¿C-cómo? ¡No! ¡Estoy muy cans-

Gumball no logró terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que Marshall se apartó y lo volteó. Elevó su cadera hasta la altura de la suya y lo penetró de forma instantánea. Para Gumball eso fue demasiado, ya que aún seguía sintiendo su último orgasmo. Su polla se volvió a poner dura y Marshall empezó a empujar. Daba estocadas rápidas, siempre golpeando a Gumball en su exquisito punto. Gumball gemía y gemía, gritando algo fuerte, mientras jadeaba con su lengua afuera. Marshall se sentía muy bien entre las estrechas paredes anales de su príncipe, su polla se sentía increíble siendo acariciada por tales lugares.

-¡Ma-Marshall! N-no puedo….aaaaaaaaaah….nhg….ahhh…. ¿Y-ya te correrás…? P-por favor… - Pedía el príncipito.

-Está bien – Dijo con una sonrisa y besándolo.

Marshall procedió a empujar mucho más rápido, golpeando nuevamente el punto de Gumball, y corriéndose dentro. Gumball gimió sonoramente al sentir el semen caliente en su trasero y también lanzó su esperma. Quedó muy cansado, respirando agitadamente mientras Marshall salió de él y se acostó a su lado. Gumball lo miró tiernamente, sonrojándose. Se acercó y le dio un beso a Marshall en su frente.

-¿? ¿Gumgum? – Miró este algo confundido.

-Gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque….Ya no tengo miedo de que haya perdido mi virginidad con alguien que no quiero….

-Gumgum, eres adorable – Sonrió Marshall, tomando su cabeza para darle un ligero beso.


	3. Doblemente Marshall

Capítulo 3: Doblemente Marshall.

Gumball logró volver a su edad normal y echó a la Condesa Limón Agrio de su castillo. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

El príncipe trabajaba tranquilamente en su laboratorio, haciendo sus comunes experimentos. Al parecer, creaba una nueva fórmula. Cómo siempre, Marshall Lee estaba molestando por allí, y justo se le ocurrió molestar a su novio. Se le acercó por detrás y lo asustó. Gumball lanzó su experimento al aire del susto y cayó encima de Marshall.

-¡MARSHALL LEE! –Gritó este. - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-Puaj – Se quejó Marshall. -¿Qué me cayó encima? Huele raro…

-Oh, no….Es una sustancia inestable. No sé con seguridad que puede hacerte….

-Si me deja calvo, te mato – Miró Marshall de una forma muy fea.

-¡Es tu culpa principalmente! ¡Si no hubieras estado molestando por allí, no te habría caído encima!

-Bah – Contestó sin hacerle caso.

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Ambos lo dejaron pasar. A la noche, Gumball se fue a dormir tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación en sí. Durmió con tranquilidad absoluta, hasta que como a las 3 de la mañana empezó a sentir algo. Su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir un par de cosas pegajosas en su torso. Una estaba en su ombligo y la otra en su pecho. La de su ombligo comenzó a subir hacia su pecho. Gimió aún estando dormido. Se sentía muy bien. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, para ver que le causaba tan buena sensación. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Marshall, pero no de una forma común. ¡Eran dos Marshalls quien le hacían sentir tan bien! No pudo reaccionar gracias a la sensación. ¿Tal vez esto es a causa de la sustancia química?

-Aaaaaaah…Marshall…- Dijo, aún entre sueños.

-Hey, mira. – Dijo uno de los vampiros – Lo está comenzando a sentir….

-Hagámoslo disfrutar – Contestó el otro, con una gran sonrisa.

Uno de ellos se posicionó detrás del príncipe, tomándole los brazos y pasándolos hacia atrás.  
El otro se dedicó a bajarle los pantalones y a lamer su polla. Gumball podía sentirlo, en medio de sus sueños gemía. Se movía ligeramente gracias al placer y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Sus pezones volvían a estar duros y el Marshall que tomaba sus brazos se dio cuenta de eso. Se inclinó, tomándole ambas muñecas con una sola mano, mientras lamía su pezón y jugueteaba con el otro con su mano desocupada. El príncipe lo podía sentir bastante, y era muy bueno. Arqueó su espalda lanzando un gran gemido. Ambos vampiros lo miraron, con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que la diversión empezaba.

En cuestión de tiempo, Gumball ya estaba siendo follado. Se abrazaba a un vampiro, besándolo y chupándolo, mientras que el otro lo penetraba. El que lo estaba penetrando se había quitado su camisa gracias al calor, también empujaba con gran fuerza. Se desplomó ante la sensación en su trasero y cayó ante la cadera del Marshall que besaba. Gemía en silencio mientras este lo miraba. Acarició su cabeza y le sonrió.

-Yo no me siento bien…Hazme sentir bien ¿Quieres? – Sururró.

En cuestión de segundos, el vampiro sacó su erecto pene y se lo puso en frente al príncipe. El rosado lo vio con un gran sonrojo al vampiro, el cual le regalaba una sonrisa y acariciaba su rostro. El príncipe no se pudo resistir e introdujo el miembro en su boca. El vampiro se rió mientras el otro lo observaba. Se sentía celoso, así que empujó fuertemente, haciendo que el príncipe se arqueara y gimiera, sacándose el miembro de la boca. Podía sentir como el vampiro se corría en su interior, era bueno.

-Maldito egoísta – Miró el vampiro al descamisado.

-Prrrr, en este mismo instante me estoy encargando yo.

-Míralo como está – Dijo mirando al príncipe, mientras tomaba su rostro y secaba una de sus lágrimas. – Es una monada.

- Ahhh… - Fue lo único que pudo decir Gumball.

El vampiro con camisa acarició su rostro, Gumball lo miró y notó que tenía los ojos negros. Por lo que pudo ver con la poca fuerza que tenía, el descamisado los tenía rojos. Su rostro se sentía muy bien entre sus manos, lo acariciaba con dulzura, algo que hizo que el príncipe se relajara. Sin darse cuenta, el vampiro de los ojos oscuros lo había tomado de la pierna, levantándosela y comenzándolo a penetrar mientras sonreía.

-Ahora me toca a mi~ - Dijo mientras se reía.

-¡¿Qué?! – Miró sonrojado Gumball. - ¡P-pero si acabo de correrme!

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhht, no importa~

Sin prestar atención, comenzó a empujar rápidamente, haciéndolo gemir. Mientras que el vampiro de ojos carmesí los miraba, con una mirada de envidia. Podía ver como el príncipe se volvía a endurecer y a estremecer. Gemía y gemía el nombre del vampiro, algo que no había hecho con él. Antes de que el príncipe se pudiera correr, empujó a su semejante.

-Hey – Se quejó el encamisado – No he terminado.

-No importa – Contestó – Tengo una idea~ Vamos a penetrarlo juntos. – Dijo con una sonrisa – Se ve que está disfrutando con uno, imagínate como gozará con los dos.

-No es mala idea – Sonrío el de ojos oscuros.

-N-n-no….Por favor… - Jadeaba Gumball, tratando de concentrarse en su corta respuesta.

Ninguno le hizo caso y lo levantaron. El vampiro de ojos negros lo levantó, tomándolo de las piernas y levantándolo ligeramente, para poderle dar paso al otro. Poco a poco, comenzó a entrar en el trasero del rosado, haciendo que este haga una mueca de dolor. Cuando ya estuvo dentro, el príncipe comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor….hic…Ngh…..No quiero….hic… - Decía de forma lamentable.

- ….No llores, Gumgum – Dijo el vampiro de ojos negros, mientras lo abrazaba por su espalda.

- Cierto, no queremos hacerte daño – Dijo el otro, acariciando su rostro - Sólo queremos hacerte sentir bien. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo – Sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

Gumball sintió una gran calidez ante como lo trataban los vampiros, ya había olvidado que después de todo era Marshall quien era ese par. Sonrió ligeramente ante el cariño de los vampiros y se abrazó a ambos. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir el movimiento en su recto y a asimilarlo. Gimió un poco, ya que le dolió, pero los vampiros aliviaron su dolor con caricias y palabras de amor, haciéndolo sentir de maravilla. Al cabo del tiempo, se movía el mismo para poderle dar placer a sus chupa sangre, besándolos y haciendo todo lo que ellos le pedían.

-Aaaaaaaah…. Y-ya….Ya estoy…. – Decía Gumball, mientras seguía siendo penetrado por ambos.

- Espera un momento, Gumgum, ya casi terminamos.

Los pálidos vampiros se había corrido por lo menos unas cuatro veces dentro del príncipe, él ya estaba cansado y lleno de semen. Sin poderlo soportar, se corrió sin llegar avisar y los vampiros hicieron lo mismo. El rosado jadeaba y jadeaba, estaba exhausto.

-Puedes dormir, Gumgum – Sonrió el descamisado – Ahora puedes descansar, nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo demás.

Gumball sólo los besó a ambos, antes de terminar durmiéndose. Fue una noche maravillosa para él, se sentía más ligero a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre. La mañana llegó y Marshall ya había vuelto a ser uno solo.

-Aaaahhh…Que noche… - Dijo el pálido – Hey, Gumgum, despierta.

Cuando Marshall abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver a dos Gumballs, cada uno a su lado. Ambos se veían inocentes y con sus mejillas muy rosadas. Marshall Lee tan sólo sonrió.

-Esta es una buena forma de comenzar el día….


End file.
